Tuhan, Cinta Itu Apa?
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Tuhan, cinta itu apa? Apa cinta selalu membutakan mata dan hati setiap orang? Apa cinta selalu membuat tuli semua orang? Apa cinta selalu membuat kita jatuh setelahnya? Tuhan, beritahu aku, cinta itu apa?


Hai minna!

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama pergi (kabur) dari kampung halaman ini, Hyuu akhirnya mempostkan 1 fanfic! Yey! Yaaaah, walaupun abal, setidaknya sempatkan baca ya :P

Selamat menikmati! (Emang makanan? -") XD

* * *

><p>Pemeran : Mikan Sakura, Sumire Shouda (Permy), dan pemeran pembantu lainnya<p>

Disclaimer : Always Tachibana Higuchi

Genre : Hyuu masih ragu menaruh fic ini di genre romance...

Warning : OOC, AU, nggak jelas, judul yang nggak nyambung dengan isi, alur cepet, Typo(s), basi, abal, nista, tidak baik dikonsumsi oleh ibu hamil(?), etc

**Tuhan, CIA (Cinta Itu Apa)?**

.

.

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Tuhan, cinta itu apa? Apa cinta selalu membutakan mata dan hati setiap orang? Apa cinta selalu membuat tuli semua orang? Apa cinta selalu membuat kita jatuh setelahnya? Tuhan, beritahu aku, cinta itu apa?<em>

.

.

.

.

.

"Permy, hari ini Ruka terlihat sangaaat _kakkoi_ ya!" celetukan salah satu teman sekelasku membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lorong yang ada di depan kelas.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang seumuranku tengah berjalan melewati depan kelasku, di tangannya ada seekor kelinci dengan bulu berwarna putih tengah duduk dengan santai seakan tangan itu adalah kursi singasananya. Lelaki itu adalah Ruka Nogi, salah satu dari lelaki yang diidam-idamkan oleh para siswi di Alice Academy bagian SMP ini. Ruka-pyon, panggilannya dari beberapa orang terdekatnya, memang baik hati, lemah lembut, dan sangat pintar, tak heran dia dapat menyandang gelar itu, lelaki idaman.

"Kyaaa! Ruka-sama!" teman sekelasku yang bernama Permy berteriak histeris ketika melihat Ruka-pyon, kontan sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah kelasku dan saat itulah pandangan kami bertemu. Ia tersenyum, yang kata _fans_nya adalah senyuman-yang-dapat-membuat-kita-pingsan namun tidak berefek padaku mungkin karena aku telah mendapatkan banyak senyuman itu tahun lalu, padaku mau tidak mau aku tersenyum simpul sebagai balasannya.

Setelah itu, lelaki itu pergi, mungkin ke kelas sebelah yang merupakan kelasnya. Dan karena peristiwa kecil itu, kini terdengar beberapa anak perempuan di kelasku yang tengah bergosip ria, memulai aktifitas rutin mereka. Aku berdecak kesal sesaat, kemudian aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada tugas yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Ruka-sama selalu dapat membuatku SELALU menyukainya!" ujar seorang perempuan berambut keriting panjang. Aku yakin bola matanya pasti telah berubah menjadi bentuk hati.

"Kau benar! Itu pasti karena karismanya! Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya!" sahut perempuan lainnya.

_Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apakah itu benar-benar pernah dan dapat terjadi? Apakah kita bisa mencintai, menyukai seseorang sebelum kita mengetahui siapa mereka? Apakah itu bisa terjadi, Tuhan?_

Aku meletakkan pensilku. Aku tidak bisa menulis. Konsentrasiku terpecahkan karena ulah teman-teman sekelasku. Aku menghembuskan napas pendek.

"Ya, karisma Ruka-sama memang sangat kuat," timpal Permy sembari menangkupkan telapak tangannya dan matanya menatap langit-langit kelas, apa ada cicak di sana?

"Hei hei, boleh aku bertanya? Cinta itu, apa?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasku yang bertubuh mungil, dan dia adalah salah satu orang yang polos di kelas ini, selain aku.

Aku mencuri pandang ke arah gerombolan Permy yang berada di depanku. Permy yang tengah duduk di atas meja menghadapku, secara tidak ia sadari, tampak sedikit _shock_ akan pertanyaan perempuan mungil itu.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya perempuan berambut pendek yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara. Perempuan dengan tubuh mungil yang tiba-tiba menerobos gerombolan Permy itu menggelengkan kepala membuat rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang menari-nari karena ayunan kepalanya.

Permy tersenyum pada perempuan itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya yang tampak menonjol. "Cinta itu adalah perasaan di mana kamu merasa sangat bahagia, kesenangan yang tiada tara saat kau melihat dirinya. Seperti ada perasaan 'kyuuun' yang kau rasakan saat teringat akan dirinya." Jawaban yang membuat keningku semakin berkerut. _Tidak bisakah ia mendefinisikan cinta sesederhana mungkin? Lagipula, 'kyuuun' itu apa?_

Lagi-lagi aku berdecak kesal dan kembali kutundukkan kepalaku, mengalihkan perhatianku pada tugasku kembali. Namun telinga ini terasa menegak ketika lagi-lagi si gadis polos itu menanyakan hal yang masih satu kenteks dengan pertanyaannya yang lalu.

"Lalu, apa ciri-cirinya bila kita menyukai seseorang?"

Permy diam sejenak, dahinya nampak berkerut, ia tengah memikirkan jawabannya. "Pertama, kau akan merasa berdebar ketika memikirkannya atau berada di dekatnya," Permy memamerkan senyumannya yang nampak seperti seringai di mataku. "Kedua, kau akan merasakan badanmu memanas, terutama di bagian wajah, itu artinya wajahmu pasti telah memerah. Lalu kau akan merasa senang walau hanya melihatnya dari jauh atau mendengarkan suaranya saja, dan masih ada banyak lagi ciri-cirinya. Ah, ada lagi, jika kau menyentuhnya atau kalian saling berpandangan, seperti ada arus listrik yang menyengatmu."

_Apa aku pernah mengalami hal yang telah disebutkan oleh Permy? Tidak. Jadi, aku adalah remaja perempuan tanpa cinta, huh?_

Aku memutuskan keluar dari kelas barang sejenak, melepaskan diri dari obrolan Permy,dkk, lagipula saat ini merupakan jam kosong, jadi sah-sah saja jika aku berkeliaran di luar kelas sekarang.

Di luar kelas suhunya sangat dingin, angin kencang sesekali berhembus membuat rambut _brunette_ku menari-nari tak keruan. Aku merapatkan jas seragamku mencoba menghangatkan diriku yang mulai menggigil.

Sebuah angin kencang menghembuskan dedaunan ke arahku, membuat pandanganku terhalang hingga membuatku menabrak seseorang hingga tubuhku jatuh terduduk.

BRUK!

Aku meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menyergap daerah _bu*t_ku. Sebuah tangan terulur padaku, aku menerima bantuan itu dan kembali berdiri tegap seperti sebelumnya.

Aku menahan napas saat melihat orang yang belum pernah kulihat ini sebelumnya. Rambut ravennya bergoyang ketika lagi-lagi angin kencang datang menghampiri.

Andai jika bukan mata _crimson_ itu yang memandang tepat di bola mata _hazel_ku. Andai bukan orang itu yang memiliki tangan yang membantuku berdiri tadi. Andai bukan ia yang menyebabkan debaran pada dadaku. Andai bukan mata itu yang menatapku tajam yang membuatku merasakan aliran listrik itu. Andai bukan dia yang membuat wajahku memanas. Andai bukan dia, aku pasti akan melemparkan caci makianku padanya. Andai bukan dia.

Aku terdiam. Terngiang kata-kata Permy di kelas tadi. Debaran, panas, sengatan. _'Kyuun' itu, perasaan yang kini aku rasakan, kah? Benarkah itu_, _Permy?_

_Tuhan, apa aku sudah terkena sakit itu? Apa aku sudah terkena sakit yang bernama 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' itu? Penyakit cinta itu? Apakah sakit rasanya? Apakah aku akan jatuh kemudian? Apakah aku akan buta akan segalanya? Apa sakit ini akan membuatku tuli akan segalanya?_

_Tuhan, walaupun aku akan buta dan tuli, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, cinta itu dan lelaki itu. Karena itu, ikatlah kami, hubungkanlah kami dengan benang merah itu, Tuhan. Aku ingin merasakan cinta yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, Tuhan._

_Tuhan, kini aku telah tahu, apa itu cinta sebenarnya, walau aku masih belum begitu tahu secara jelasnya._

_._

_._

_._

_owari_

* * *

><p>Sankyuu udah baca, biar lengkap sekalian kasih review ya! *ngarep*<br>Oya, ini fic one-shot, jadi tolong jangan mengharapkan ada kelanjutannya (walaupun Hyuu pengen ada kelanjutannya juga sih)

.

.

**REVIEW**,** please?**


End file.
